


The Light from One

by Harishe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Collars, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Leather, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Nipple Clamps, POV Bucky Barnes, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: Bucky and Steve have a small lack of communication.A Twitter prompt someone shared with me.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	The Light from One

**Author's Note:**

> I've, uh, never written sexy time stuff before...

“Wait. What?”

“C’mon Buck. It’ll be fun.” Steve’s voice emerged from Bucky’s kitchen counter, where he’d set his phone down to do the dishes. “You never get out of the house anymore. Not since….”

Yeah, not since the accident. Months ago. Bucky had been terrified of driving since the drunk driver had hit and knocked him off the bridge. His arm pinned, he had waited hours for rescue services to reach him. He had somewhat come to terms with the fact that he’d lost it. Stark’s veterans program had hooked him up with an amazing prototype prosthetic, but he was still nervous .

“Look, I know you’ll have some real fun,” Steve continued on, oblivious to Bucky’s recollection.”Role playing is something we haven’t tried before.”

“I just, I dunno. It seems…” Bucky trailed off, not really knowing how to express his thoughts. 

Steve’s sigh easily rose above the rushing tap water. “Okay. How about this: You come over in costume, and I’ll make sure you have fun, even if we don’t do the actual role play. Sound like a deal?”

He wasn’t going to let this go, no matter how much he fought against it. He’d make sure that Steve stuck to his deal though. Even if they didn’t do all the silly acting that went along with the outfits, it’d be worth it.

Just imagining Steve in some tight fitting, see-through outfit was enough to make Bucky shift his weight from one foot to the other. There were all sorts of naughty things he could see himself doing to Steve. Licking him until he left damp patches scattered all over. Sliding his hands under the sheer fabric and being able to see them, despite the illusion that everything was still covered. As nice as the thought of Steve remaining in those gentle fabrics was, the idea of just _tearing_ them to shreds in his haste, just…. 

Just as the heat was really starting to build in the pit of his stomach, Steve interrupted his thoughts again. “Buck, you still there? I can hear the water running.”

Clearing his throat, Bucky turned off the tap. The dishes could wait until he wasn’t so distracted (or forever). “Uh, yeah. I’m here. I got a little… lost in thought. Sorry.”

A humorless chuckle emerged from his phone. “It’s alright, Buck. I understand.”

No. No, he really didn’t though.

“Just… Promise me you’ll come over next Saturday. I’ll make sure it’s a good time, and I’ll even get that one wine you like.”

Sighing heavily, Bucky shook his head as he picked up the phone. Taking it off speaker phone, he brought it to his ear. He knew he wasn’t going to win this. Why bother dragging it out? “Alright Steve. I’ll be there.”

The rest of the conversation passed quickly, ending with a drawn out good-bye. Drawn out, mostly because Bucky kept thinking about what kind of costume Steve would finally decide on.

Knowing him, it would probably be something delicate. Steve seemed to like those high contrast things. Would it be sheer lace? Or a fine satin? Could it even be silk? Ugh. Bucky was drooling over the prospect of touching that muscular figure through any of that. He just wanted to get Steve so worked up, he was begging to be fucked.

Shifting in his seat, Bucky even imagined using a pair of handcuffs to help keep him exposed. All that soft skin, with only that thin barrier…

If he wasn’t careful, he was going to end up with a mess in his pants, or in a cold shower. Maybe even both.

Inhaling sharply, he tried to put it all out of his mind, instead focusing on what he needed for his costume. If Steve would most likely go soft, Bucky needed to go… hard.

He already had a pair of leather pants. (Thanks to Sam dragging him out to some club and _insisting_ that he needed something other than his usual ratty jeans.) Maybe he could find something to wear under a shirt. That way, it wouldn’t take any time at all to get into the role playing aspect of their evening.

Grabbing his phone off the table where he’d left it, Bucky quickly pulled up google and searched through some adult costume sites. It only took a few minutes before he knew what he needed. Yanking his wallet out of his pocket so fast that it flew from his prosthetic hand and onto the table, he muttered about getting a tune up done before next weekend. He didn’t want to risk hurting Steve with an accidental twitch or too tight of a grasp.

Finishing his purchase, Bucky decided that maybe a cold shower was still in order. Only _after_ a bit of ‘alone’ time though.

Two days later, (thank goodness for express shipping) his order arrived. As soon as he got the alert, Bucky was out the door, and down the stairs with his mail key. He nearly bowled over an elderly neighbor in his excitement. Apologizing profusely, he managed to bring himself down to a more reasonable pace.

As soon as the package was in hand, he found himself staring stupidly at the box. _What if this doesn’t happen the way he hopes it does? What if Steve doesn’t like it?_ What if…? WhatifWhatifWhatif?! Every terrible scenario swirled around in his head, like a top on the cusp of falling.

Finally, the elderly neighbor gently prodded his flesh arm. “Young man, you’re far too broad to be standing in front of the mailboxes for so long.”

Blushing lightly, Bucky stammered out an apology and made his way back to his apartment. Once there, he tossed the box onto the coffee table, just hard enough that it nearly slid off the opposite edge.

Dropping onto the sofa, he dragged his hand over his face, pulling at the skin lightly. Once he finally opened his eyes again, they were immediately drawn to the box. There, printed boldly on the label: **James Buchanan Barnes.** They sat there, as if to mock him.

That night, he fell asleep staring at the box, never opening it.

It took another 3 days for him to finally tear into it. If he didn’t try it on then, he wouldn’t have time to get a replacement.

Dumping the contents onto his bed next to the leather pants he’d laid out, Bucky stood and again, stared. The bundle of leather straps seemed to be more intimidating now that they were exposed.

Biting his lip, he finally took hold of his newest purchase. It was a series of straps that formed a harness over his torso, creating a thick web that would _hopefully_ highlight all his best assets.

It took a minute of rotating and fiddling before he eventually figured out the right way up. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the first loop over his head and settled it over his shoulders. The leather was surprisingly soft. It didn’t seem like it would pull or pinch as he traveled across town to Steve’s apartment. That was one less worry. He couldn’t imagine having to actually _get dressed_ at Steve’s place.

Pushing the thought aside, he worked his arms through the other loops, making small adjustments as he went. Affixing a few buckles, and he was done. It was snug, but not tight. It almost felt comforting. A series of straps formed a ‘Y’ from his shoulders to his naval. From the middle of his chest, more straps branched off, wrapping around his ribs to frame his pecs. And highlight them, they did, somehow making them look larger, and more grabbable. Another set split at his waistline. A final set dangled between his legs, waiting to be buckled shut. He’d need to put the leather pants on before seeing how well they framed everything down under.

Inhaling a steadying breath, he shucked his pants, leaving his briefs on. He snatched the leather pants off the bed and took his time working them on. When he finished, they were basically painted on. Bucky was well aware of how his thighs looked normally, he’d worked hard to get them to where they are. With these pants though, they were sure to make even the straightest man leer at him hungrily.

Buttoning up the pants, he grasped the loose strap and fed it through his legs, propping his foot up against the edge of the bed to give him more room to work. Doing the buckle behind him took some effort, but he finally managed it. The only thing left were the combat boots he’d cleaned recently just to complete the ensemble. Taking his time to lace them up, he eventually stood with his back to the mirror.

The only thing left for him to try at the moment was sitting innocuously on the bed before him. Another leather strap, roughly three fingers wide, with a large buckle in the back and a ring that would sit in the center of his throat once it was on.

Honestly, the collar was beautiful.

Taking a moment to run his fingers over the stiff leather, he closed his eyes and took a few breaths. This is something Steve really wanted to do. He could do this. For Steve.

Before he could talk himself into stripping everything off, hiding it in a box under his bed, and just going to sleep, he picked up the collar and wrapped it around his throat. The stiffness was awkward at first, but the gentle pressure against his adam’s apple sent a current straight to his already half hard cock.

Turning to face the full length mirror (a gift from Nat), he opened his eyes to see a stranger staring back at him. An incredibly hot stranger. Watching his reflection, he ran his fingers over the collar, the soft touch sending more electric currents down his spine, pausing in the pit of his stomach, and spreading dangerously to completely fill his dick.

Groaning, Bucky could feel the strap around his package adding a delicious pressure. This was unlike anything he’d ever done before.

 _God! I hope this looks as good to Steve as I think it will…_ was all he could think as his fingers trailed further and further down the straps covering his body.

Now that everything was on, his imagination was in overdrive. All those other things on the website suddenly didn’t seem as scary. If a few straps could feel like this, then what would some of those other things feel like?

Glancing around, he spotted his phone on the nightstand. He grabbed it and sat on his bed with a groan. The strap between his legs pulled _just right._ If he wasn’t careful, he’d have some serious cleaning to do on these leather pants.

After a few minutes of scrolling, he couldn’t help but press the heel of his hand into his erection. Some of the items on this site were truly daunting, but there were enough that looked like they’d be a lot of fun. Making two more purchases, Bucky gently tossed his phone aside and pressed this palm into his dick again. He’d been idly rubbing it the entire time he’d been on his phone. Now, his cock was _demanding_ attention.

After struggling with the buckle at the small of his back, he was able to make quick work of the pant fastenings, shoving them down just far enough to give him access to his erection.

He was already leaking, and staring down the length of his leather wrapped body, only added to the entire experience.

Rummaging in the nightstand drawer, he eventually found the bottle of lube he kept there. Even the snap of the lid opening was adding to the heat pooling deep within him. Hastily, he put a handsome amount on his prosthetic hand. When he touched himself, it was still cold, and a pleasant shock, making him suck in a sharp breath through his teeth.

He took his time, slowly working up and down his length. He’d adjust the pressure occasionally, making his back arch up off the bed, pressing his head into the pillows. When he swiped his thumb over the slit, the prosthetic didn’t respond with the pressure he wanted, pressing a little too firmly, making him exhale sharply.

He’d make a mental note to go to Stark Industries tomorrow, but he was definitely not in the right mindset to remember a thing like that at the moment.

Switching hands, he gasped at the warmth that engulfed him. Using the prosthetic kind of felt like someone else was giving him a handjob, but when he switched like this, the temperature difference was blissfully shocking.

It only took him another minute or two before he found himself trying to hold back the moans deep in his throat. Almost as soon as he grabbed his balls with his prosthetic hand, he found himself coming violently, thinking of how much better all of this would feel on Saturday with Steve.

Bucky took a minute to collect himself before assessing the damage to his “costume”. Fortunately, he’d only hit it in a few places across his abs.

Once the afterglow receded to a manageable level, he awkwardly made his way to the en suite bathroom to clean up. He took his time cleaning and conditioning the leather. They cost a pretty penny, and he really wanted to look his best for Steve.

Folding what he could, he placed everything in a box under his bed and fell asleep so quickly, that he didn’t even have time to work himself up into another anxious wreck.

It was another two days before his second order arrived. This time, when he opened the notification, his heart started pounding. Not from excitement, but doubt. He’d only ordered a couple of small things, but they had seemed much more fun when he was trying on his role play outfit. Now they just seemed…. Dangerous.

Eventually, he made his way down to the mailbox, successfully avoiding knocking over any of his neighbors. With the padded envelope in hand, he dashed up the stairs, tossing the envelope and keys onto the table. Bucky went about other chores around the house to calm his anxiety. It wasn’t until he was doing the dishes again that he realized that Steve never had to know about these purchases if they didn’t work out. Taking in a relieved breath, he shut off the water and slowly made his way to his bedroom, pausing along the way to snatch the padded envelope off the table.

Quickly, he pulled out the box with all the leather pieces in it, and his boots from the closet. He stared at everything after he’d laid it all out on his bed. The light beige sheets offering a startling contrast to the black leathers.

He knew he had to try everything out before tomorrow, but it just seemed _daunting_ at the moment. Just like before, he ran his fingers over the straps, feeling the soft leather. Shaking his head slightly, he shucked off his shirt and pants, this time also removing his briefs. 

The leather pants seemed easier to maneuver into this time, as did the harness. He paused again with the collar, swallowing reflexively. Taking his time, Bucky fastened the collar in place, slightly tighter than a few days ago. Now the stiff leather was digging in slightly. Not enough to hurt, but definitely enough to never forget about.

His cock was already painfully hard against the harness strap as he stared at the newest additions. A pair of mildly padded leather cuffs, seemed like the easier of the two purchases. He made swift work of fastening them around his wrists, flesh and prosthetic alike. Bucky had selected a pair that would look more like a metro or goth accessory, than actual bondage gear. He was planning on wearing it on his way across town, after all.

He stood, shifting his weight between his feet as the last item lay there. He was already incredibly hard, but the anxiety from the last piece was enough to temper it a bit.

Nipple clamps.

A small, yet intimidating pair of nipple clamps are what he’d decided on. He knew how his chest looked in the harness, and both Steve and he knew how sensitive his nipples could be. Bucky had only gotten them because they looked small enough to go unnoticed beneath his street clothes. The blunted teeth looked far sharper than they had on the image.

Exhaling noisily, Bucky took the clamps from the bed, pulling on the blankets a bit, as he did. With his prosthetic hand, he gently grazed his nipples until they both hardened. Before he could overthink it, he attached a clamp to one nipple, sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth.

The jolts of pleasure seemed to create a web of sensation throughout his entire body. Like lightning, jolts of arousal struck down into the pit of his stomach, his groin, and even lower, to his knees, making them weak.

Placing a steadying hand on the edge of the bed, he exhaled shakily. How was this going to feel with _two_ of them attached? Better yet, how was he supposed to drive across town without ruining his pants?

He stood up, slowly. Every move brought fresh awareness to his nipple. Taking it off sent more currents throughout his body, forcing him to bow himself forward. He’d have to wait until he was in Steve’s building before he could put those on, if he did. There was absolutely no way he could make it across town like that.

Setting the clamps down, he turned to face the mirror to see how the wrist cuffs looked with the rest of his costume. Again, he was stunned at what he saw. The only thing he could possibly add to it, was a bit of eyeliner. A small something to make him look a bit more ‘Daddy’ and a little less ‘Yes Sir’. Bucky had to press his hand into his cock. If he wasn’t careful, he’d have to clean everything again.

Turning away, he took his time removing everything. There was no way Steve wouldn’t like this. Bucky was certain at this point. Maybe he should bring a pair of handcuffs…

He needed a cold shower. Right now.

Bucky didn’t bother putting anything away before making his way to the shower. Maybe it was silly, but he wanted to be a little frustrated when he finally got to Steve’s apartment. Hopefully it would add enough to his ‘character’.

The frigid water made him flinch, but he forced himself to remain under the spray. Eventually, his dick got with the program and lost its attitude, so he could turn the temperature up to a reasonable scalding flow.

Emerging from the bathroom in a cloud of steam, Bucky couldn’t help but smile when he saw his ensemble laying on the bed. There was no way they wouldn’t enjoy themselves tomorrow, even if they didn’t role play.

It took forever for him to fall asleep, which was really awful, considering he had an early appointment to recalibrate his arm. Too soon, his alarm was blaring out an obnoxious song from the 80s. Groaning, Bucky smacked it with his pillow. Nobody should have to deal with hair metal at this god forsaken hour of the morning.

Once he finally managed to get upright and put some coffee in himself, it took no time at all to get ready and head out. 

The appointment was just as efficient as they usually were. Bucky didn’t even have time to sit and work himself up about what he’d be doing later that evening.

The rest of the day…. Honestly, he couldn’t remember the rest of the day. He knew he’d eaten something and possibly talked to someone on the phone, but all he could really remember was the clock jumping from 9am to 5:30pm in the blink of an eye.

It would take him twenty minutes to get to Steve’s apartment, which left him forty minutes to get ready.

In the shower, he took extra care in his washing, doing his best not to linger more than necessary. Back in his bedroom, he enthusiastically pulled out the storage box with all his gear in it. He didn’t waste any time laying everything out as his body air dried.

Feeling the supple leather beneath his fingers again, his breath stuttered. He was actually doing this. Steve was so insistent, while he was so against it. Now though… what if this turned into a regular thing for them? How would it change their relationship? Their dynamic?

Inhaling deeply, he held his breath for a few seconds before slowly releasing it. If this didn’t work out, he would lord it over Steve’s head for the rest of eternity.

He took his time dressing, taking care to smooth out every crease and fold that he could as he went along. It wasn’t until he was lacing up his boots that he realized a fatal mistake. The strap that ran between his legs would be visible, even with a t-shirt on.

Fuck!

Panic overtook him as he dashed into his closet, desperate to find something that would cover the exposed strap _and_ wouldn’t make him look ridiculous. After what felt like years, but was most likely just a few minutes, Bucky emerged from his closet with an oversized sweater Clint had left forever ago. Well, it wasn’t oversized for Clint, it actually fit him rather well, but for Bucky being nearly half a foot shorter than him, it just barely covered him to mid thigh. It was just a bit heavy for the weather, but it would have to do.

Returning to the bathroom, he applied a thin layer of eyeliner. He studied his reflection intently before nodding to himself.

Before he was able to really start doubting himself, Bucky snatched his keys from the coffee table and bolted to his car. The drive to Steve’s apartment was a blur, not even provoking a response as he was only able to think about the evening’s inevitable events.

It wasn’t until he was parked in the garage for Steve’s building, nipple clamps in hand, that he realized yet another fun fact. They hadn’t even discussed scenes or scenarios. Were they even going to be able to do a scene tonight? They’d have to discuss limits for sure, and that could take a while.

Biting his lip, he gave a mental ‘fuck it’ and glanced around before lifting the sweater to play with his nipples long enough to get them standing at attention. Each brush sent a solid jolt to his encased crotch. Walking up all those flights of stairs wasn’t going to be easy, but it would be so worth it.

Applying the clamps pulled a sharp hiss from him. Gingerly, he lowered the hem of the sweater. Now the coarser wool was gently pulling at the clamps, making it nearly impossible for him to focus on anything else.

_Oh God! I can’t do this..._

The thought kept revolving in his brain. If his cheeks got any hotter, they’d literally burst into flames, which may not be such a bad thing, so long as the flames actually took him out.

Lowering his head to lean against the steering wheel, he just focused on breathing. In through the nose, hold, out through the mouth, pause, repeat. _I can do this. Steve asked me to do this._

Before his resolve left him completely, he climbed out of his car so quickly, that he nearly fell in his haste.

Going up the stairs was even worse than he’d imagined. The sweater pushed and pulled at the clamps. Each lift of his boot clad feet made the strap over his erection tense and release with delicious pressure. By the time he was nearly there, he was breathing as if he’d run the entire way up. Bucky was _certain_ that his face was beet red as well. He paused with his hand on the doorknob to exit the stairwell, taking yet another moment to try and collect himself.

When he felt marginally better, he made his way into the hallway and to Steve’s door. Knocking gently, he moved to put his hands in his pockets, completely forgetting that these pants didn’t have any. “Don’t wanna ruin those lines Bucky-Boy.” That’s what Sam had said over and over as he’d complained the entire time at the club.

Awkwardly, he crossed his hand over his chest, only for the nipple clamps to bite further into his tender flesh. It was when he yelped and was cupping his pecs that Steve opened the door. The look of bewilderment he had was almost worth all the stress Bucky had gone through this past week.

Before he could stop himself, Bucky let out a short laugh. “Man, if I could get that look on film!”

Steve only rolled his eyes with a sigh in response, moving aside to let him in. Bucky made his way inside and opted to stand as Steve walked to the kitchen, offering him a drink as he went. Declining, he watched Steve from behind, looking for any telltale signs through his clothes that might indicate what his costume would be. There weren’t, but the view was nice nonetheless.

“If you just wanna get to it, I’ll need a minute to go change.” Steve said as he re-entered the room, two glasses in hand.

Thank goodness for Steve’s foresight, because Bucky’s mouth went dry at the prospect of him actually getting to see Steve in something close to what he’d imagined days earlier.

Clearing his throat, he grabbed the glass of water, doing his best to keep his face neutral, and took a sip before giving his attention back to Steve. “I mean, the sooner we get started, the sooner we get to the good stuff, right?”

Steve chuckled, his eyes softening around the edges. “If I thought you’d be so into it, I’d have asked you to role play a long time ago.”

Not waiting for a response, Steve walked into his bedroom and softly closed the door, leaving Bucky reeling on his own.

When he noticed the glass trembling slightly, Bucky set it back down on the table. Inhale, hold, exhale, pause, repeat.

It was as Bucky was going through these breathing exercises, that Steve swung the door open dramatically. “Fair Paladin, are you ready to begin your holy journey?!” Steve’s booming proclamation startling Bucky.

His outfit was…. Not what Bucky had been expecting. Steve had on dark brown khakis that fit him like a glove. No doubt accentuating that perfect ass. His shirt was a deep blue jerkin. At least, jerkin seemed like the best way to describe the Fabio-esque tunic he had on. Billowy sleeves and a deep V that exposed that beautiful center line between Steve’s ample pecs. His forearms had cheap looking leather bracers buckled over them, and a small plastic sword dangled from his hip. He looked like he was ready to…. _Oh GOD!_

Bucky could feel heat flooding his face again, all the way to the tips of his ears. This time, it wasn’t arousal that caused it though. This time, it was embarrassing. How could he not think to clarify before committing to something like this? Steve wanted to do some Dungeons and Dragons bullshit.

“Hey, Bucky. What’s wrong?” Steve’s tone only held concern. Quickly the blond made his way to him to gently cup his jaw. 

Blinking up at him, Bucky realized that his eyes were heavy with unshed tears. Steve’s thumb made small circles over his cheek, as if to preemptively brush away the tears.

“No,” he cleared his throat, as his voice cracked slightly. “No, I just… I think I should leave, actually.” He moved to pull away, but Steve held him firmly.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea. Tell me what’s wrong,” Steve said gently.

Bucky closed his eyes and exhaled. “I just. I don’t think we were on the same page when you asked about Role Playing last week.”

“I- What?” Steve’s look of confusion quickly changed to one of shock, and then understanding. “Oh, Buck. I’m so sorry.”

Bucky could only shake his head in response.

“Hey,” Steve used that same gentle tone as before, as he pulled Bucky closer to him, “If that’s what you’re really interested in, I’m more than willing to give it a shot.”

The sniffle and nod Bucky gave in response was enough for Steve, apparently. He dropped his hand and stepped back to give Bucky room. 

“Let me see what you came up with.”

A fresh wave of heat washed over Bucky’s still flushed face. He gave another small nod and moved to grab the hem of the oversized sweater he was wearing, pausing for only a moment to take in a breath before pulling it over his head.

With his eyes closed, Bucky couldn’t see Steve’s expression, but he did hear the sharp intake of air. “Fucking hell, Buck.”

He flinched when Steve’s fingers brushed his ribs, his eyes flying open. The hunger in Steve’s eyes renewed the ebbing heat in the pit of his belly.

“You got all this? For me?” Steve asked.  
Swallowing thickly, Bucky could only nod again. Steve’s warm hands were roaming over his torso, focusing on where the straps of the harness lay. This was already more than Bucky could have imagined. His cock twitched against the strap framing it.

When Steve’s hand brushed against the nipple clamps, Bucky couldn’t help the involuntary thrust of his hips against Steve’s thigh. Groaning, he grabbed hold of Steve’s biceps.

“Well, I think that the fact you actually came all the way over here, is more than enough reason to get a reward.”

Another moan threatened to emerge from his throat as Steve gently pulled at one of the clamps, pulling at his nipple as it dug in.

“Steve….” was all Bucky managed to get out before Steve’s lips crashed into his own.

“Come on Daddy. Let’s get you into the bedroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. 
> 
> Alright. 
> 
> You've read it. 
> 
>   
> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
